


病毒持久战

by shinrayokugo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo





	病毒持久战

七点二十九分。贾法尔端坐在办公桌的手提电脑前，眉头紧皱，敲打键盘的声音越来越急。主要是七点半有个饭局，而贾法尔又是个不折不扣的工作狂，信奉今日事今日毕。在这最后一分钟，他自然是赶着工作相关的报告。  
七点半，雅姆换好一身礼服来到贾法尔的办公室。而贾法尔似乎也已经靠高手速准时完成了报告，眼镜早就放在了一边。他淡定地喝着咖啡，西装扣子却没扣好。雅姆感慨了一下工作狂的生活态度，跟贾法尔对视了一下，两个人一起从公司走出，去往饭局应酬。雅姆的姿色加上贾法尔的能干，他们的上司——辛巴德真的想不成功都难。所谓事业要成功，工作伙伴要挑对。  
只是当好伙伴们在忙应酬，老板辛巴德却躺在高级公寓的沙发上看电视。  
辛巴德长得很精致，再确切点是有男人味的精致。可是作为企业的法人代表怎么可以不出席相关会议呢？给贾法尔推任务的时候贾法尔也这么问过他。结果辛巴德干脆地回答原因是没有美女。贾法尔当即停下手里的工作，抬头瞪着辛巴德。辛巴德立刻屁颠屁颠地跑到贾法尔身边搂住他的腰间，轻轻地蹭了下对方的肚子。贾法尔先骂住手，再叹了口气，最后什么也没在问。他知道，辛巴德一旦有事决定要瞒着就一定会瞒到底。  
二十五岁的贾法尔和二十九岁的辛巴德，其实不仅是工作伙伴，两个人的关系是伴侣。在很久之前开始，长时间磨合，往后也一起到老的伴侣。  
辛巴德在心里琢磨着事，电视里的节目一个又一个的演下去，直到辛巴德睡着，贾法尔才回到家——只有电视机在发光却是静音的，整个大厅就只有辛巴德均匀的呼吸声和钟表秒针走动的声音。隔着沙发，贾法尔站着欣赏这张看不厌的脸，发着怔。  
辛巴德睡得很浅，闻到酒气味就眯着眼醒了。“几点啦？”  
“九点。”  
“那么早就结束了，真好。欢迎回家。”  
“这是下个项目的方案，给你。”贾法尔飞快地掏出文件夹。  
“这种东西以后再谈啦！说，你刚才是不是在偷看英俊的本王！”辛巴德接过文件夹放在一边就起身捉贾法尔。贾法尔感慨这家伙除了工作方面有头脑有阴谋平时真跟个孩子没两样。但是当辛巴德给贾法尔脱去领带和西装外套以后，摸了摸贾法尔有淡淡的雀斑的脸突然表情严肃起来。立刻蹲坐起来用额头去贴贾法尔的额头。  
其实一进饭局贾法尔就觉得很冷，但是雅姆偏要自己坐在冷气风口，那冷气还是坏的，停了又开开了又停，贾法尔就一直觉得只有那么一点头发真的太不够了。现在辛巴德突然这么贴上来，贾法尔也知道自己有点什么问题了。  
“发烧了。”辛巴德马上跑去柜子里找药，还不忘回头喊“贾法尔你坐下啊！”。结果贾法尔直接进了书房。  
辛巴德端着水和感冒药进书房的时候贾法尔又重新戴上了眼镜，专心致志地在看书。辛巴德低下头看了看，发现还真是一些专业的书。仔细一想，下周五就得证书升级考试，公司需要，贾法尔当然会尽力。把感冒药推近贾法尔的手边，辛巴德小声地说了句“今天才周六，放松放松啊。”  
贾法尔抬起头，乖乖地吞下了药。“你先去休息，我等下看完一套卷就睡。”  
“哦，不要勉强。”说着辛巴德摸了摸贾法尔柔软的头发。离开书房时他轻轻地合上门，合上门前还不忘看一眼贾法尔工作的背影。  
“贾法尔真是可爱。”辛巴德在手机备忘录上写下第一千零一次。

贾法尔很集中，毕竟这考试一年才一次。  
贾法尔一直觉得自己是体质比较强的人，前段时间听同事说他每逢重要升级考试就生病自己还觉得可笑。从走出停车场以后就热得想睡的自己现在没资格嘲笑别人了。贾法尔看完一个章节，正闭上眼睛想自己刚才看了什么。  
奇怪，很奇怪。  
贾法尔睁大自己的眼睛，捂住自己的脑袋却一点关键词也出不来。他又翻开下一章节，看上一眼却发现每个字母都看得懂可自己记不来。脑子一片空白——这对一个工作狂来说是多么可怕的体验。  
幸亏离考试还有几天。  
贾法尔使劲站起来，往外走。十点，辛巴德早睡了。不得不说他还是个对自己比较严格的家伙，十二点前一定要睡觉，也极力建议贾法尔这么做。有一次贾法尔做Project做到四五点，第二天辛巴德还急哭了说‘我养好我自己是因为我比你大四年，可是你这样折磨自己下去，我不呵护自己都未必是你送我了。’那之后贾法尔算是比较老实地早睡了几周…………  
贾法尔翻了翻柜子，没有温度计。走去辛的房间翻了翻床头柜，也没有。放哪了呢？贾法尔尽量放轻手脚在屋里找温度计，但是不久就使不上力了。他辛苦地躺在了辛对面的沙发上，浑身无力。很热，这种热是多少年没有再经历过的。小时候有过一次，他烫到忘了自己。妈妈当时很焦急地问‘你叫什么名字？’‘我是绿山墙的安妮。’奇怪的是，那个时候在读名著的自己认为自己就是那个红头发的姑娘而不是贾法尔，甚至病醒了以后只记得自己的这个回答。愚蠢的不行。  
贾法尔想起这些黑历史，坚决不想让辛巴德知道。意识逐渐朦胧的他盯着对面熟睡的男人，伸出手却抓不住。  
没有量温度的他，根本没有安全感，自己会不会像忘记名字一样忘记他，尽管是短暂性的，那也是一种错误的认知，是不会被严谨的自己认可的。  
贾法尔侧躺在沙发上固执地不愿睡去。  
当辛巴德醒来时，贾法尔已经在沙发上难受了十分钟。辛巴德看着他酥软得像被自己在床上调教的样子，扑过去一碰，这温度得是上了40℃啊。他摇醒贾法尔。‘醒醒啊，醒醒啊。’看到贾法尔并没有睡又问‘难不难受啊？’  
“…………脑子一片空白啊………………”  
“你为什么不叫醒我啊？？？？？”辛巴德吼了一句，深夜里来一句确实够可怕的，他自己的耳朵也难受。  
“不想吵醒你，你有起床气。”贾法尔勉强地说。  
“哼，还扯。”辛巴德跑去药柜翻了下，骂了句娘，原来退烧药过期了。他跑回来给贾法尔掖紧了被子，铺了块湿毛巾，披上卫衣就出了门。  
贾法尔的意识越来越迷糊。他知道烧久了会糊涂的，所以他坚持不让自己睡，他挺怕一睡自己就傻了。他努力地想点什么，结果发现像临死前挣扎的麋鹿一样的自己，居然只能想到辛巴德。他突然害怕死了，明明是个可以不要命工作的人。  
他一直坚持睁着的眼睛开始流眼泪。  
他觉得自己的灵魂好像要被身体挤出来，他好像在回访自己的人生，他看到小学时第一眼看到小麦色皮肤的辛巴德的自己，他看到好不容易成为初一新生辛巴德却已经成为高中生的自己，然后高一的自己也只能看着大一的辛巴德，年龄的差距好无奈，早熟的意识却很让他明白。他大一时跟着大四的他很久了，一直看着他画画的样子、他威风的样子，默默地做好自己在俱乐部份内的事。每次上完课他都跑过去俱乐部，那个时候他有了俱乐部的钥匙。然后辛巴德每次这个点回去办点事都不用开锁，他开始被这个个头挺小的勤奋的家伙吸引注意力。辛巴德毕业那天贾法尔给他献了朵花，辛巴德看着哭着的他对他说还会再见面的，可是贾法尔却哭得更厉害了‘我都追了你那么多年了，我十岁那会你十四岁，我十五岁那会你十九岁，我好不容易十九岁了你却二十三岁了，我还要目送你多少次离开啊？’可能是怕再也见不到眼前的人，贾法尔哭得很厉害。辛巴德看过这家伙的学籍表，确实一路都跟自己一模一样，一开始以为是巧合，原来是有意为之。  
“我哪里让你这么努力地追啊？”  
“我怎么知道啊？我看一眼就觉得你就是上帝那老头派来偷走我的心的王八蛋啊？！我就是觉得你很厉害啊！就算我是小透明也想让你看到我嘛！”  
辛巴德沉思了一下，把贾法尔搂进了怀里。“等你也二十四岁了，我就二十八岁了，到时候我们都是社会人了，在那之前我去创业，然后以后我们一起工作，一起生活。”  
贾法尔有点受宠若惊了。这是他的大大啊？怎么就跟小透明的自己好上了。辛巴德松开贾法尔，轻轻地在他额头上留下了一个吻。贾法尔是第几次看着辛巴德离开了？但是这一次，他有了对方的誓言之吻，就算对方可能会把自己忘记，自己往后也会穷追不舍地更有动力。  
今年二十五岁的贾法尔早已跟二十九岁的辛巴德在一起。他不用再等了，他可以跟喜欢的人一直过日子了，可是病让他好生辛苦。他一直流眼泪，数着数等门开的声音，如果有力气甚至想爬到门边。  
流出来的眼泪夹着自己的体温滚烫地滴在沙发上，贾法尔脑子里却只想着辛巴德跟自己过去的所有的一切。他才意识到，自己是个那么怕死的人，而并不是只想着工作，此时他脑袋里一点考试的事都没有了。  
惶恐地数到120，他就听到了开锁的声音。  
辛巴德衣服都没脱就装了杯水，扶起贾法尔灌了两包臣功再欣。又多灌了几口水，掀高湿毛巾。  
贾法尔在听到开门声时用湿毛巾盖住了自己哭肿的眼睛，并不想让辛知道自己的多情。此时被掀开，当然还在流眼泪。  
辛巴德拂拭了下贾法尔额头前的刘海，把他放下来，严严实实地用被子捂住。“没事的小鬼，你还不至于烧傻，哭什么。”然后放下杯子脱下卫衣，坐在了贾法尔的腿边。  
“你跟我说话，我现在不清醒，我怕我忘记你。”  
“你开什么玩笑啊？我算是男人里面会选药的耶，肯定不会让你烧傻的。我也不希望没事找医院你也不是不知道。况且错的是你好吗，天天熬夜说不怕，现在知道死了吧？我早就告诉过你了，你什么时候有听过我，又不爱喝汤老挑食？当初真是不应该因为你比较小比较勤奋就觉得对口味喜欢上你！！好烦啊我居然有了个这样任性的媳妇…………”辛巴德不喝水就开始喷个不停，其实心里是着急的不得了。  
贾法尔却只能听到一两个词。  
最后辛巴德安静下来，索性背对着他开始看电视。  
意识还是模糊的贾法尔勉强地伸出手，辛宽大的后背抖了一下。两个人的手紧紧握着。一双热的可怕的手和一双大的可怕的手，不希望分开。  
贾法尔一直停不下来的哭泣突然停下来了。因为他好像已经不害怕了。他终于闭上了眼睛，放松地睡着了。  
辛巴德感受到手里放松的手，开始专心看动画片。  
贾法尔这一次没有回到每次发烧都会回到的可怕的蹦床里，而是梦到了大学时坐在辛巴德自行车后座的自己，梦境居然还配撒花的，贾法尔严重认为梦的主人——自己审美观有问题。  
但是再醒来的时候，他已经一身汗。他听到电视的音乐，无力地说了一句‘宇宙兄弟。’  
“是啊！真聪明！”  
“我，清醒了。”贾法尔欣喜地宣布。  
“出了一身汗呢。走，去换件睡衣睡个好觉明天就好了，发烧就别洗澡了。”  
“嗯。”  
辛巴德横抱起贾法尔，慢慢地走到他的卧室，把他安置在床上，自己又去洗手间找睡衣。拿起贾法尔的睡衣，辛巴德不由自主地嗅了嗅，嗯，虽然贾法尔的味道比较浓，但是也有闻到自己的味道呢。  
之后一晚，贾法尔睡得很踏实。没再喊什么话。  
辛巴德却老是醒，惦记着摸贾法尔的额头。  
第二天六点贾法尔醒的时候听到辛巴德在说“他昨晚跟我说他不清醒，真是着急死我了你知不知道！幸好现在没事！”  
那家伙应该是在跟马斯鲁尔讲电话，他什么都跟他说，因为马格鲁尔不爱说话，可以不打断他的喋喋不休。  
贾法尔感到无比幸福，翻了下身，又睡着了。


End file.
